Pair Of Insomniacs
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: When a Freddie can't sleep, he needs his Sam. Click if you want fluff! A short and rushed one shot. Enjoy!


**When a Freddie can't sleep, he needs his Sam. A very rushed oneshot before I go to bed. I apologize in advance for any stupid mistakes. I'm sorry, my dear readers. I know you want a quality piece of work but this idea I have in my mind just have to be written out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a wife who owns a TV show. So I certainly am not Daniel Schneider and hence, I don't own iCarly. But if I did, Seddie would still be together. **

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned, but I still could not sleep. This was a very rare occasion for me, Fredward Benson, to experience a serious case of insomnia. I flipped to my right and squinted at the bright red digital clock on my table.<p>

_Three twenty-two. _

Oh great, this cannot be happening. I have a chemistry test the first thing tomorrow morning and I had to get as much sleep as I could. But apparently, my mind refused to shut down. I looked up at my ceiling and saw the faint glow in the dark stickers that spells 'Sam Luvs Ham'. I smiled as I reminisced the day Sam and I put the letters together.

Back when we were dating, of course.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Gosh Sam, what have you been eating?" I groaned as she continued to stick the glow in the dark stickers on my ceiling, while sitting on my shoulders.

"Shut up, nub! You know I don't weigh that much." She smacked the side of my head not so gently but added after with a sly grin, "Besides, it won't be that tough for you since you've been hitting the gym. A lot."

She playfully squeezed my biceps as I flexed them with a smirk. Yes, even though Sam occupies most of my time, I'd still go to the gym with Gibby to keep in shape. Of course, that would mean less time with my Princess Puckett, which upsets her a little. But I'd gotta look good standing next to my smoking hot girlfriend, right?

"Ok…" I looked up at her. "And done!"

'_Sam Luvs Ham'_

"Really? You'd want me to go to bed every night and be reminded of what your favourite food is?"

"Hey! You're my boyfriend and _that _is a reminder for you to get me a ham every morning when you wake up." She squeezed my cheeks. "And that is my IM username."

"And that is significant because…?"

She smacked my head again, "Remember how we'd video chat on the days we don't see each other for at least twenty four hours?"

"Oh, so it's like a metaphor."

"That's right, baby. Man, we are like inseparable. It's almost dangerous and unhealthy. " She climbed down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

Before she could pull away, I held her closer until I fall on the bed, bringing her with me. We continued to kiss with her soft, delicate hands caressing my face and my hands pressing her body closely to mine. I smiled into the kiss but pouted when she suddenly pulled away.

"I'm hungry," she declared.

She gave me a _look _and I rolled my eyes_. _"Sure, you can have the ham. Third shelf in the fridge."

She gave me another kiss on the nose, "Thank you, baby."

I smiled to the ground and shook my head as she happily skipped to my kitchen to retrieve her 'prized possession' like a wild child high on sugar.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I was smiling like a love sick fool until I heard my phone beeped. I picked my pearphone that sat next to my digital clock and saw that I've received a new message from 'Baby'. My heart skipped a beat. I must have forgotten to change it after the breakup, but yet, I don't have the intention of doing so.<p>

**I know ur up, nub. :P**

_How'd you know? Ur not psychic, r u? ;)_

**U can't possible reply in ur sleep, can u?**

_:P anw, why r u up? Isn't the great princess puckett supposed to have her beauty sleep?_

**I dunno, can't sleep I guess. This hasn't happened to me since a month ago. **

_Yeah, me too… you'd always be the one who'd wear me out until I fall asleep._

**And you'd be my pillow when I sleep. **

My heart fluttered when I saw this text. Does she miss me as much as I miss her? And subconsciously, I replied her.

_I miss you…_

There was a few minutes of silence when she did not reply. My hands felt cold and empty, grasping onto my pearphone tightly. She must have been freaked out by my text. The next time I see her, I should just place a paper bag over my head. Yep, that's the plan. I was sent back to earth when I felt my pearphone vibrate in my hands. I was afraid to look at her reply but forced myself gingerly to do so.

**Me too. I can't stop thinking about ur stupid nub face all night. Ur fault, I blame you. Well, and ur face. **

I smiled at her text. So she missed me too, and she thinks about me. _Wow. _There was no hesitation in my next text.

_Umm, I still love you, you know that right? I really, really miss being yours again. _

**Me too, baby. I love you too… **

_Does that mean we are back together? _

… **if you want to. I wanna sleep right now, we'll talk tomorrow? Luv u bb. **

**Sleep tight, Princess. **

**I love you. **

And with that, I fell into a deep slumber with a contented smile plastered across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think by clicking the blue! c: Now, I'm heading off to bed. <strong>


End file.
